Solo cinco minutos
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: La rutina diaria para un ninja no es algo que pueda tomarse a la ligera y mucho menos considerarse sencilla. Después de un largo día de trabajo un pequeño descanso no le vendría mal a nadie ¿No? OneShot NaruSaku. Post-Guerra.


_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

 _¡Hola hola! Este es mi primer oneshot NaruSaku y espero que les guste :3_

 ** _« » = Pensamientos_**

 ** _¡A LEER!_**

* * *

 _ **[ Solo** **cinco minutos ]**_

 _ **Capítulo único**_

 _._

La noche reinaba en cada rincón de la aldea oculta entre las hojas trayendo consigo un hermoso cielo estrellado, siendo de gran admiración para cada habitante de Konoha. Eran alrededor de las once de la noche y ahí yacía una chica de un singular cabello rosa contemplando la vista por una ventana recostada sobre un sofá, estaba exhausta, se había pasado todo el día trabajando en el hospital de la aldea, cuando no se le era asignada una misión allí era donde pasaba el tiempo.

Pasaron ya casi dos años desde que se dio por finalizada la gran cuarta guerra ninja acabando así con los perversos planes de Madara Uchiha, durante ese tiempo Sakura fue ascendida a Jounin e incluso finalmente había tomado por independizarse de casa de sus padres, ahora tenía un departamento bastante acogedor en el cual estaba a gusto.

–« Ah… está tomándose su tiempo en regresar » –Aunque no era allí donde se encontraba precisamente, no estaba en ningún otro lugar más que en el departamento de su compañero de equipo Naruto Uzumaki.

Ese fue algo más que cambió para Sakura, durante la guerra terminó por darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el rubio y poco después ambos entablaron oficialmente una relación.

Naruto se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea realizando una misión en la aldea de la Arena, él no le dio detalles pero el punto era que llevaba ausente ya una semana y de vez en cuando se pasaba por el departamento de él esperando ver que este hubiera regresado de su misión de la Arena, él le había entregado una copia de las llaves así que podía entrar sin problemas.

–« Al parecer hoy tampoco será…»

Pasados ya unos minutos el cansancio estaba comenzando a ganarle siendo solo cuestión de tiempo para que acabara dormida sobre el sofá, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse y cuando estuvo a punto de caer totalmente dormida el sonido de la puerta cerrándose la hizo respingarse en su lugar a lo que por auto reflejo se volteó a mirar hacia la entrada de la habitación.

–¿Naruto?

–¿Sakura chan? ¿Qué haces aquí? –El autor de aquel sonido no fue nadie más que Naruto, el cual se encontraba de pie en la entrada de la habitación.

–Esperaba a que regresaras, pero dejando eso de lado, me diste un gran susto entrando así sin decir nada.

–Perdón si te asusté, no pensé que estarías aquí esperándome… –Dijo el joven jinchuuriki con aparente agotamiento, lentamente se acercó hacia la pelirosa sentándose junto a ella.

–¿Qué tal te fue en tu misión? A todo esto no me dijiste muy bien de qué se trataba.

–Solo fui como representante de la aldea junto con Shikamaru, para hablar de los próximos exámenes Chuunin creo…

–¿Crees? ¿Es que acaso no prestaste atención?

–Bueno, la reunión estaba siendo muy aburrida, era difícil poder prestar atención… –Dijo el rubio soltando un ligero bostezo.

Desde que entró al mediano departamento, cada vez que pronunciaba alguna palabra soltaba algún bostezo en el transcurso y esto no pasó desapercibido por Sakura.

–¿Te encuentras bien? Luces como si no hubieses dormido en días. –Con una de sus manos toma ligeramente el rostro de Naruto y con suavidad comienza a acariciarle la mejilla con su pulgar.

–Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado… la reunión duró más tiempo del que esperaba y además hubo una tormenta de arena cuando regresábamos, eso de verdad agota. –Esbozando una sonrisa, toma la mano que ella tenía en su mejilla en un intento de tranquilizarla y así evitar que se preocupara, pero en su rostro podía verse cuan agotado se sentía.

–Así que era por eso… deberías de descansar ahora, tanta falta de sueño no es buena para tu salud.

–Bueno, tienes razón en eso Sakura chan jeje, una pequeña siesta no me vendría mal. –Ya después de eso Sakura esperaba que Naruto se levantara de su asiento y se marchara a su habitación a descansar tal y como le había dicho.

–¿E-Eh? ¿P-Pero que estás haciendo? Naruto.

–Tomo una siesta. –Tomándola por sorpresa, el rubio ninja se recostó sobre el sofá y así descansando su cabeza en el regazo de la joven kunoichi. –¿No es eso acaso lo que querías que hiciera? Sakura chan.

–Sí pero ¿No crees que sería mejor que descansases en tu propia cama?

–Estoy mejor así, creo que tus piernas son mucho más cómodas que un simple colchón. –Comentó risueño mientras giraba un poco la cabeza lo suficiente para poder conectar su mirada con la de Sakura.

Naruto pudo percibir la sorpresa en los ojos color jade de ella y como sus mejillas tomaron un ligero sonrojo, ante ello solo soltó una risita volteándose nuevamente y acomodando su cabeza.

–No es por querer arruinar tu descanso pero será mejor que te deje descansar tranquilo y vuelva a casa. –Comentó determinada la pelirosa.

Por un lado sus palabras eran ciertas, a lo mejor lo indicado era retirarse por hoy y dejar tranquilo a Naruto para que pudiese descansar sin problemas. Pero por otro lado solo dijo aquello por vergüenza, siempre que el chico tomaba esos arrebatos de cariño no podía evitar avergonzarse, aunque no era de negar que le gustara que fuera así, siendo un poco contradictoria.

–Vamos Sakura chan… no te vayas y me dejes aquí solo.

–Me gustaría quedarme pero ya se está haciendo tarde y debo estar a primera hora mañana en el hospital.

–¿Entonces por qué no te quedas aquí esta noche? –Respondió al instante volviendo a girar su cabeza para poder mirarla directamente.

En ese momento la vergüenza tomó control sobre Sakura, aquella propuesta le había impactado atontándola un poco.

–¿E-Estás pidiéndome que me quede a dormir contigo? De ninguna manera.

–¿Y por qué no? De todos modos ya es muy tarde como para que vuelvas a casa a estas horas ¿No?

–¿Estás insinuando que no puedo cuidarme por mi misma? –Inquirió ella un poco irritada frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. –No es como si fuese a ocurrirme algo en el camino.

–No he dicho que no puedas cuidarte tu sola y dudo que alguien se atreva meterse contigo, pero unos cinco minutos más no le harán daño a nadie.

–Bueno… –Antes de poder siquiera decir alguna otra cosa el chico recostado sobre su regazo le interrumpió.

–Vamos… no he podido verte en toda una semana. No pierdes nada quedándote al menos un rato más... –Naruto no dejaba de mirarla fijamente con típica mirada de perrito abandonado a lo que también hacía un pequeño puchero, ante tanta suplica ella no pudo evitar caer rendida.

–Está bien tú ganas, pero ya deja de poner esas caras que sabes que no puedo negarme cada vez que lo haces.

–Jeje eso es porque no puedes resistirte a mis encantos. –Comentó él con una melosa voz provocando una pequeña risa por parte de Sakura.

–Tú de verdad que tienes el autoestima bien elevada ¿No? –Comentó esbozando una ligera y dulce sonrisa comenzando a acariciarle lentamente con una de sus manos la rubia cabellera al joven ninja.

Estando con Naruto se sentía tan bien, no importaba que tan agotada o que tan deshecha se sintiese, a él nada le impedía poder sacarle incluso una pequeña sonrisa, sabía muy bien como alegrarle incluso el día por más áspero que pareciese.  
Desde que era tan solo una pequeña niña de academia estuvo enamorada perdidamente de su compañero de equipo Sasuke Uchiha, a pesar de sus intentos por llamar su atención él nunca la tomó en cuenta, estuvo cegada de amor por él tanto tiempo que nunca notó lo que tenía a su lado. Naruto siempre estuvo allí a su lado durante todo momento brindándole un apoyo incondicional y ella al darse cuenta de sus sentimientos por el rubio pudo notar todo lo que había ignorado, él la hacía sentirse amada. Si en el pasado le hubieran dicho como terminaría siendo su relación con él, era muy probable que no lo hubiera creído. Hace tiempo ella jamás hubiera creído que lo amaría tanto como lo estaba haciendo actualmente.

.

Permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro durante unos cuantos minutos. Sakura no supo muy bien cuando sucedió pero para cuando se dio cuenta Naruto yacía en sus piernas totalmente dormido, la pelirosa se quedó unos momentos admirando su rostro tan apacible… parecía estar realmente cómodo usando su regazo como almohada.

Con una dulce y amable sonrisa anclada en sus labios apartó algunos mechones de cabello de la frente de Naruto para luego acercarse a él ocasionando el contacto de sus labios con su frente, depositándole así un pequeño beso.

–Buenas noches, Naruto.

* * *

 _¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Espero que si jaja o si no pues ni modo, espero que haya quedado bien... de verdad amo este shipeo joder TnT ¿¡Porqué Kishimoto!? ¿¡Porqué rompiste mi kokoro matando el Narusaku!? Ok nop :P_

 _Para más consultas son bienvenidos a visitar mi página de Facebook :3 El link está en mi perfil jaja_

 _¡Nos leemos pronto! ¡Sayo!_


End file.
